


Squish

by jillothewisp (abbykate)



Series: Domestic Bliss [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: I've never seen a squid mate, M/M, Sherlock woke up one day and thought, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/jillothewisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are between thirty five and fifty squid. In the bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squish

**Author's Note:**

> :p

"Why is the bathtub full of squid?"

"If you have alternate suggestions for keeping cephalopods alive, I'm open to them. Until then, keeping them in water will have to do."

"I think you're missing my point. Arse. Why the bathtub? Can't you keep them in a bucket?"

"Too cramped. They need room to move about."

"Tell me you didn't just express concern over the comfort of a bunch of squid."

"They can't suffer any undue stress or they won't mate successfully!"

"They - mate? WHAT?"

"Spoken like a gentleman, John. I married you for your eloquence, you know. Well done."

"Right, you have ONE MINUTE to get your randy squid out of our ONLY bathtub so I can shower, or I'm going to take your emersion blender to them and rinse them down the DRAIN."

"Don't be ridiculous. You must see this is important-"

"Forty-five seconds."

"The conditions in the bath are optimal for-"

"Thirty."

"John, come now-"

"Twenty."

"John!"

"Ten."

"Oh fine, FINE! Put the blender down! Where's a bucket?"

"Knew you'd see it my way."


End file.
